


Chapter III - Minicons

by Elenion



Series: Behind Blue Eyes [3]
Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenion/pseuds/Elenion





	Chapter III - Minicons

　　“嘀呤嘀呤~~”  
　　“用不着担心我。”  
　　“嘀呤呤嘀呤……”  
　　“这些伤痕不算什么，我很快就会像新的一样。”  
　　“嘀呤嘀呤嘀呤~~”  
　　“你们三个也有损伤，这个能量浴会修复你们的，来吧。”  
　　“嘀呤呤呤呤！”  
　　飓风和声纳！你们总是这么兴高采烈地抢先跑过去，每次都让我挥着胳膊叫等等我，可你们这两个家伙就像没听见似的。  
　　噢，伙计，别抱怨了，跑快点儿吧！来，一、二、三，跳！  
　　“叽呤呤呤！”  
　　跑道总算上来了，我们中间就数他迟钝，干什么都磨磨蹭蹭的，你说对吧，飓风。  
　　“嘀呤嘀呤嘀呤？”  
　　“行啦，小家伙。他是开玩笑的，别生气了。”  
　　“嘀呤呤呤。”  
　　“声纳，现在去跟跑道道个歉。”  
　　“……呤呤，嘀呤呤。”  
　　喂，你别太高兴，我是服从命令而已！哎，你干吗？  
　　好吧，对掌就对掌，虽然也是个无聊的游戏，不过总比像飓风似的自个儿在那里傻乎乎地挠头强。  
　　“嘀呤嘀呤。”  
　　红蜘蛛，你看，我们已经和好了。  
　　瞧，声纳，他对我们笑了！看上去很开心。 

　　能量雾闪烁变幻着七彩晶莹的光泽，滋润着他的机体，大部分的损伤与裂痕已经在迅速消失，这真让人高兴。  
　　鲜红的身体，雪白的机翼，银灰的舱盖，闪闪发光，明亮如镜。  
　　我们的朋友多美呀！  
　　他假装没听见，我就知道。飓风，你这个冒失鬼，他会难为情的。  
　　可是，声纳，飓风说的一点也没错。  
　　好吧，好吧，其实……我也是这么认为的。  
　　“这里，你看，感觉好吗？”  
　　他很少用这么温柔的语气说话，不过就算他暴躁地冲我们大声嚷嚷我也喜欢，因为他虽说脾气挺坏，可真的对我们很好。  
　　是“我们”，跑道，“我、们”都喜欢他。  
　　是呀是呀，只不过，如果他肯再多笑一笑就更好了。  
　　不是平时那种讥笑、冷笑，是像刚才那样，又甜蜜又可亲的笑。  
　　在所有的大个子里面，只有他会这样对我们笑。  
　　“嘀呤呤嘀呤呤呤！”  
　　这种感觉真是好极了！沐浴在暖洋洋的能量雾里，舒服得简直叫人想唱歌。 

　　那一忽儿多快乐呀！如果那个管子手的家伙没有来打断就好了。  
　　其实他不是个坏人，跑道。  
　　我知道，可那会儿我就是讨厌他。  
　　你是害怕被带走，因为是威震天派他来向红蜘蛛索取我们的。  
　　对了，那时第一个躲到他身后的是你吧？声纳。  
　　谁说的，跑道你还躲在我后头呢，准是飓风这个胆小鬼。  
　　净瞎说，我才不怕，我就知道他肯定不会把我们交出去。  
　　他不会的，他喜欢我们。  
　　是的，是的，否则也不会发生后来那些事情了…… 

　　“一块手工缝制的打磨皮革，它能磨亮任何东西，就是跑道也能擦的。”  
　　“嘀呤嘀呤嘀呤呤呤~~~”  
　　跑道，你别傻笑了，大家都有份儿！  
　　对，红蜘蛛可是“我、们、三、个”的搭档。  
　　“……哦……很好。”  
　　“你不喜欢吗？”  
　　别那么想，阿莱克茜丝，他只是不好意思啦！  
　　就是就是，这家伙以前从来不知道“礼物”这个词是怎么个写法。  
　　“呃，不，不……我可没那么说。”  
　　哎呀，结结巴巴的，他怎么突然也不会说话了呢？  
　　“我想说，它非常地——漂亮……以前还从没有人送过我礼物。”  
　　叽呤，他还在不好意思呢。  
　　“在这种情况下……我该怎么做？”  
　　不行了，跑道，飓风，我都想在地下打滚笑了！  
　　我也是！嘀呤，真没想到能看到他这种表情。  
　　喂，喂，伙计们，你们不觉得他这样非常可爱吗？  
　　“嗯——你为什么不说声谢谢呢？”  
　　“谢谢……谢谢。好了吗？”  
　　天哪，我也忍不住了，声纳……  
　　别笑出声儿，不然他会更害羞的！  
　　飓风，你说得对，他这个样子真的很可爱。

　　他喜欢那几个地球孩子，我知道。  
　　我们都知道，跑道，他把他们当朋友。  
　　他从来都没有什么真正的朋友，可是我们都知道他很想要。  
　　他不是还有我们吗？飓风，虽然他嘴上不承认。  
　　可我们最后还是得和他分开，不管他对我们有多好……为什么我们没法像诈骗那样一直跟在他身边呢……  
　　你说起诈骗……他还在生我们的气吗？  
　　他生气也没有错，声纳，你不该跟诈骗打架的。  
　　我知道，我知道，可是他不该说“把朋友刺穿的感觉如何？”他以为我们就很好受吗？！  
　　他不是故意要那么说的，声纳，你得理解，自从红蜘蛛把他唤醒，他们就没有一刻分开过。  
　　是的，其实，诈骗他并不是真的生气，他只是太伤心了。  
　　这我都明白，可难道我们就不伤心吗……  
　　为他悲伤的不止是我们，声纳，至少他推动了和平的到来，这件事每个人都会记得。  
　　那是他最后想做的事，而且他做到了。  
　　你说，如果他能看到现在这一切，他会不会很开心，像那时候一样对我们笑？  
　　我想……会的吧。其实我觉得，他应该喜欢笑。  
　　嗯，他也一定喜欢看到他的朋友笑。  
　　你是说，我们该为他笑吗？  
　　为什么不呢？

 

FIN


End file.
